A Lunch Break
by deeb14
Summary: He'd find her sitting in that spot every time he dropped in for a lunch break. She would greet him as he entered and, depending on who had control, would either greet her back with enthusiasm or grunt in response. Reader x GCBC


A/N: Reader x GCBC This is Human AU and as such, GCBC's name is Daniel. And yes they do refer to themselves as Daniel, but if there was a need to differentiate between the two GC prefers Danny and BC prefers Dan. This takes place just before GCBC gets hired by Business and while he is the Chief of Police. Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcomed. If this becomes popular enough, I might make a companion piece from (y/n)'s point of view.

* * *

A Lunch Break

* * *

He could do this. All he had to do was introduce themselves. That wasn't very hard.

Daniel was sitting in a small café while they were on break. They sat there, croissant barely touched and coffee still full. Their nerves were getting the better of them. Danny held control as it was agreed he would be the best candidate preform the introduction.

The person they wanted to meet? The young woman that sat at this same café from the time between 1:15 PM to 2:10 PM every day. And today was no different. There she sat at the table closest to the entrance of the café, nibbling on her donut and sipping on a (hot chocolate/coffee/ect). She'd stare out the window next to her seat as if she were trying to memorize the scene outside, (e/c) eyes occasionally glancing through the café before settling onto the window again.

He'd find her sitting in that spot every time he dropped in for a lunch break. She would greet him as he entered and, depending on who had control, would either greet her back with enthusiasm or grunt in response. They had decided that it would be appropriate to approach her with an offer of friendship as it was lonesome sitting at the café without someone to talk to outside of themselves.

It should have been easy to approach her. But it wasn't. Their nerves were running wild, something not normally experienced.

_What if she rejects our offer? What if she laughs at us? It wouldn't be the first time something like that has happened. _

**If she refuses we respect that and leave her be. Jesus, it's like you've never spoken to someone before. **

Truth be told, he was just as nervous as Danny, and that scared him. But he was not one to succumb to the grip of fear.

Danny built up his courage. But time seemed to slow just four seconds before he was about to stand.

During this time, a pale dirty man dressed in black and carrying a bag had opened the door to the café. He noticed the officer dressed in full uniform, grabbed the woman closest to him by the arm, and held her against him, as if she were a shield.

Then he pulled out a gun.

And cocked it and put it against her head.

"Don't try anything or she gets it! Now put the money in the fucking bag!"

Years of experience told Daniel not to pound the man into the ground right now. Danny still had control and decided on two courses of action. Option one: Let him take the money and chase after him when the (h/c) was out of danger. It was likely that he would simply drop her after acquiring the money, as he seemed desperate and frantic. Option two: Cause a distraction that would cause him to let go of the woman and disarm him immediately. Option two seemed more risky, but he was no stranger to a gamble.

Daniel decided to follow option one, as this was a life-or-death situation and he much preferred that the innocent woman stayed alive.

The cashier behind the counter had filled the rough sac with the money from the cash register and handed it to the gaunt gunman. He gripped the bag frantically, opening it up to see its contents, and in the process, let go of his gun.

Daniel saw his chance and Dan took control, flipping his shades down over his glasses before rushing towards the thief and pulling his Taser out. The woman seemed to notice his mad dash, and pried herself from the man's grip. She then promptly raced her way to the other side of the café and huddled up to comfort herself.

Daniel tasered the man. He proceeded to pin him to the floor using his foot while hand-cuffing him.

"You know what I do to scum like you?" he snarled. "I put faggots like you into the darkest hole hell has to offer and let you rot there."

He picked up the man's gun and unloaded it, pocketing both the gun and its ammunition for evidence.

He took off his radio before saying, "This is Chief McLaure, we've got an attempted 211 and I need a car down at 268 Roosevelt to take the felon in."

"10-4, I'm on my way now," came the crackled voice through the radio.

"Thank you!" Danny replied as he pushed the shades up.

It was about five minutes later that an officer by the name of Stevens came into the café, read the thief his Miranda rights, and took him to the car waiting outside.

Now that the citizens were out of danger, Dan approached the (h/c). She sat in a booth that resided in the corner of the café, her feet curled against her. The cashier had gotten her a warm cup of hot chocolate, on the house, and a small blanket that wrapped itself around her shaking frame. Her (e/c) eyes were tear-stained and wide with shock. He removed his helmet and sat beside her.

"Are you ok? Should I call an ambulance?"

"I…I'm fine. I'll be fine." Her voice was quiet and strained, which was expected given the situation. Then she did something he didn't expect. She hugged him tightly, gently sobbing, and thanking him repeatedly for saving her life. Dan didn't know how to handle the situation, so Danny took his place.

"Hey, it's alright. You don't need to cry. You're safe." He hushed in his Irish lilt. He rubbed her back gently, soothing her. She started taking shaky breaths, calming herself as he continued to coo to her.

"I-I'm sorry." She apologized, bowing her head.

"It's fine, you don't need to apologize for anything." He said, taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. Looking up at him, she tightened her grip on his hand before giving her reply.

"Really, thank you so much. You saved my life."

"It's my job Ms.…"

"(y/n). My name is (y/n)."

"I'm Daniel."

"Thank you Daniel."


End file.
